The 5-year renewal for Grant P51 RR00163-50 requests funding for programs at the ONPRC that support biomedical research. The application reflects a new strategic focus on interdisciplinary research to optimize the use and development of nonhuman primate (NHP) models. The aims of this application are to: 1) provide the infrastructure support necessary to conduct advanced biomedical research for which NHPs are used to accelerate progress in understanding human diseases; 2) enhance the Center's resources (scientific expertise, laboratories, animal services, research support cores and equipment) so as to serve as a regional and national resource; 3) increase the availability of defined NHPs for biomedical research through support of our programs to expand the SPF Indian-origin rhesus macaque breeding program; and 4) expand research programs utilizing NHPs in stem cell biology, aging, obesity, genetics, infectious diseases, vaccine development, neuroscience and women's health. To accomplish these aims, support is requested in three broad areas. First, Administration & Center Operations provide the administrative and service support required for all aspects of the ONPRC. Units include: 1) the Director's Office; 2) Administrative Services (Business Services, Environmental Health & Radiation Safety, Facilities & Property, Information Technology & Engineering, and the Research Library); 3) Animal Resources (Administration, Operations, Behavioral Services, Pathology Services, Surgery Services, and Clinical Medicine); and 4) Research Support Cores (Assisted Reproductive Technology, Endocrine Technology, Imaging & Morphology, Immunology, Magnetic Resonance Imaging, Molecular & Cellular Biology, and Virology & Serology). Secondy, Scientific Components include support for: 1) Scientific Divisions (Neuroscience, Pathobiology & Immunology, and Reproductive Sciences) and their interdisciplinary Working Groups (Biology of Aging, Metabolic Disease, and Stem Cell & Developmental Biology); 2) the Collaborative Research Unit that facilitates externallyfunded research; 3) the Pilot Project Program; and 4) Resource-Related Research. Finally, Improvement & Modernization includes funds for equipment and alterations and renovations.